A New World
by Ctrl Alt
Summary: Marinette is a street rat Adrienne is a prince but still they're destined to be with each other Aladdin AU
1. chapter 1

Hey everyone who is reading this,

this is my first fanfiction so I could really use your criticism. (the good kind i hope) Now go read the story

Marinate runs across the crowded plaza, a stolen piece of bread in hand. She looks back to see the city guards running after her. She picks up her spead, her blue bell pigtails flapping against the wind.

"Get back here!" An angry voice yells behind her.

Marinate turns again and see's more gards now.

'All this for a piece of bread' she thinks to herself.

She looks around for anything that might her her, and see's a monkey with red fur on top of a building pointing to A merchant stand canopy upahead.

"If you say so." she muttered under her breath

Marinate pushed herself up, using the merchant stand post, onto the canopy. She jumped from the canopy to the nearest window. The stands owner curseing her out for tilting his stand. "Sorry." she yelled down at him once she was safely inside.

Marinate looked around the room she was in and nostised it was full of paints and a halfnaked redhead blblushing at her. "Sorry!" Marinate yepled looking away form him. "I'll just let myself out." she said running out the door.

She was running on the roof top still being chased bye the gards the monkey riding her shoulders. Marinate saw the gape between the buildings and was about to do the stupidest thing in her life.

"Hold on tight Alya." Marinate said to the monkey.

She replied by raping her tail around Marinate.

They reached the end of the building with the gards right behind them. "Looks like your time is up missey." The biggest one said pulling out his sowred. "I could always over look this and could come work for me." he added and the other gards laughed.

"No thanks I rather like my dignity thank you very much." Marinate said putting the loaf of bread in mouth. She turned and jumped.

Her hands just barely grasped onto the side of building befor her body knocked into the wall. The wind was knocked out of her and she let the bread go. Luckily Alya caught the bread before it could fall.

"Thanks." Marinate said though strangeled breath. She recovered fast and pushed her slef up the building and ran.

Marinate finally stoped running when she desieded that the were safe. She climbed down to the alley the were above and floped down on the ground.

"Nice work today Alya." Marinate said tearing off a piece of the loaf and gave it to the little monkey who happily bit into it.

Marinate was about to bite into her piece when she heard a cry. She looked over and saw a little girl no older than seven curled up in a ball. Marinate walked over to the girl a crouched down next to her.

"Hey what's wrong? " She aked kindly. "I'm hungry." the girl wailed. "It's ok." she said drying the girls tears. "I'm Marinate, what's your name?" "Manon." she said.

"Well Manon you can have my bread." Marinate said offering the piece. Manon's eyes went wide "Really." Marinate nodded. Manaon gabed the bread and flung her arms around Marinate. "Thank you!" she said the skiped off with Marinates stolen bread.

Alaya offered Marinate the rest of her bread. She smiled down at the little monkey and ate the rest of the bread. Then they both wlaked out the alley.

Marinate and Alaya walked down the narrow streets of the city avoiding the guards. They soon got caught up in a crowd. Marinate wanted to see what all the commotion was about so she climbed onto of a broken beam to look.

She saw the most beautiful carriage she has ever seen, not like she has seen many carriages. It was pianted an orange that looked like a sunset that was trimmed in rose gold, and the horses had tassels and fringe on their bridles.

"I heard that she is prince Adrins bride." Said a man in the crowd

"Really another one?" Said the woman next to him.Marinate couldn't care less about the gossip, because saw Manon be pushed into the street in front of the carriage.

Marinate rushed forward not carring that people screamed at her as she pushed by. Alya climbed the carriage and was trying to make the driver stop. Marinate ran out the street and cover Manon waiting for the hit but never came.

She looked up and saw the carriage was inches away from her face. The street was silent as Marinate picked Manon up carrying her to the other side of the road.

The carriage door opened revealing I blond woman and a sparkly yellow dress to tight around the waist. She made her way over to Marinate and smiled. Then she smacked Marinate so hard she fell to the ground.

"Ugly street rat." The woman said spitting at her then got back into her carriage.

Marinate rubbed her cheak while she gleard with disdain at the carriage as it strood into the palace gates.

Hope you all liked it

Remember to Like, Follow, and ComenComment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for reading here is the next chapter!

"Ahh! Nooo!" A shriek erupted from the west wing of of otherwise silent palace.

"Oh Adrian what did you do now." said King Gabriel rubbing his temples. He rushed to the sound of an angry woman yelling.

Gabriel just made it to the southern pavilion to see a woman whereing a yellow glittery drees holding to chewed on pumps. She saw him stormed over. "Your son's cat is a beast. You'll be hearing form my daddy about this!" She said then stormed off.

"Adrian !" Gabriel walked into the smi covered pavilion.Sun shined down on the pound in the middle of the room. The trees inside all had a rich green color, and lush flowers littered the grounds.

Gabriel wasn't interested in the beauty of it for his eyes were stuck on a blonde man sitting on by the pound petting a black panther. Gabriel looked closer at the cat and saw that he was chewing on a golden shoe wedge.

"Adrian your dame cat just drove away are last chance of a stable trade agreement." Gabriel's son just stared at then said "I told Chloe not to get to close to Plage but she did so everything that happened next was her fault."

"Adrian your the most eligible baculer in the realm."(author's note* I could not think of a synonym)

"I know."

"Your seventeen going on eighteen you..."

"Need to choose a bride. I know father I know.

"Then why don't you choose who?" Gabriel looked at his son. Adrian stood up and headed over to the lager bird cage. "Well I always thought i would marry for love." He said before sneezing.

Gabriel shook his head and smiled. "You are so much like your mother, but Adrian you no you must marry a woman of nobility."

Adrian trund to face his father. " It's not like i could go and meet my love on the streets when you keep me looked in a cage like a bird!" "Adrian..." "It's true you give me all anyone could want when all I want is to be free. Adrian said opening up the bird cage.

The birds inside few out leavening a cascade of feathers in their wake. This causeed Adrian to have a sneezing fit. Gabriel put a hand on his son's shoulder not knowing what to say.

"Mom would have understand!" Adrian rushed off leavening Gabriel with the jungle cat. "Oh Plage what do I do?" But the panther only rolled his eyes.

"Your sure this will work." Adrian asked rubbing the ring his mother gave when he got Plage

"How many times to i have to say yes kid. Just say the phrase and you'll get the costume you want. Plage said for the hundredth time. Adrian sucked in his breath and said "Plage transform me!"

A swirl of green and black surrounded Adrian. He looked down at him self a saw he saw now a black vest, that left his chest open, with a green lining. His pants were black and had the same lining. Adrian notesd that there was a hood attached to the vest so he could hide his face.

"Looks like I'm actually doing this Plage. Plage?" He looked around the room but didn't see him. Adrian didn't worry he new the cat could take care of him self.

Adrian walked over the to his balcony and saw a man who looked like a gorilla walking back and forth. This ment je had to time his jump just right.

The man made his turn to walk to the left Adrian jumped behind him. Luckily with no noise and only a few feet from the wall that held back his freedom.

Adrian got up and scaled over the the wall and into the night.

Hope you all liked it sorry the ending was a bit rushed bye till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Marinate stared at the the twinkling stars in the open celing. She still hurt from the words the blond said.

"It's not like i choose this life Alya" she said pating the little monkey who was on her lap's head.

Alya looked up at Marinate seaming to understand. five years ago her family had disipered leaving thetwelve year old Marinate on her own.

Since then it was just her by herself till two years ago when she met Alya. She became Marinate's constent companion and partner in crime.

The monkey surprisingly smart for a monkey and could out smart most humans. Alya also loved gossip, take6ing the tings she heard on the street ans acting it out to Marinate. Though the girl could never really make out what she was trying to say.

"I know i shouldn't give it to much thought but still it hurts." Marinate replied to the look the monkey gave her.

It looked like the Monkey was about to say somthing but there was a loud crash that destrdistracted them both.

Below them was an interesting scene. There was a broken stand an angry vender and a hooded man wearing very expensive clothing. The vender kept shouting at the man while the man in question tried to fix the stand. A few blond hairs swept into his face, making Marinate notices his catlike green eyes.

Alya looked at Marinate then at the stranger. She smiled knowing what was going on.

The Monkey nugeed the girl noking her out of her daze. Marinate blinked a few times.

"Oh right, we should help him." She said blushing.

Climbing down the abandoned bakery to the street. Alya ridding on her shoulders thinking of how cute Marinate and the strangers babies would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian had never felt more alive. He ran across the somewhat empty streets, he couldn't keep the smile of his face. Adrian whooped as he thrusted his hand in the air. He soon realized that he was acting strange to the citizens and kept his head down trying to block out all the stares sent his way.

This was his first time in a market place. Though it was at night the market was somewhat active. The lanterns twinkled over head making everything look magical to Adrian.

"Hey pretty boy." He heard a voice call. He moved on not wanting attention

"I was talking to you." Adrian felt someone pokeing him.

Turning around he a girl about his age with auburn hair. she was wearing a orange dress that went up to her knees and showed off her brests.

Blinking at her confused Adrian answered "Yes?" The brunette smirked a off setting in smile at him in reply.

"I know who you are." She whispered then ran off.

Adrian ran off iin the different direction wanting to put distance between him and the girl. Distracted that he was found out so easily he bumped into a stall causing a beam to fall.

"You little sh*t!" the owner screamed at him. stomping off

He apologized profoundly picking the beam trying to put it back. Adrian kept putting in the ground but it wouldn't stay.

"Need help with that?"

Adrian looked up and saw a girl with pink rags and a monkey on her shoulders. He nodded thankfully. As she walked over he saw that her blue eyes were twinkleing with amusement.

She picked up a rope before tying it to the rest of the the stand.

"I'm Marinate." She held out her hand.

He was about to take it when the stall own yelled, "There He is arrest him." Gards came rushing at him.

"Come on follow me." Marinate took his hand and ran.

Adrian held on trusting that Marinate would get them out of this.

 _He everone i have a question for you: Should i put Nino in the story or not?_

 _Thanks for the support!_


	5. Not a Chapter

Hey guys who may or may not be reading this,

I'm currently hiding in my closet.(because I'm a scaredy cat). The rain has stopped..."For now!" Anyway my school is out for the entire week so i will update soon!

For some reason I feel like I talking to my self.

If there is anyone who is out there in Houston with me good luck, stay safe, and tell your loved ones you love them.(Just in case.)

Peace out and lots of love!


	6. Chapter 5

_'What_ _the hell was I thinking.'_ Marinate screamed internally.

 _'Yes, go befriend a stranger who looks like he's readyto pounce_ on _anything. That always ends well.'_ She rolled her eyes.

 _'Well at least he's cute.'_

 _'That means nothing, he could be a murderer...or worse!'_

While Marinate was panicking Adrian was enjoy the sites and the sounds of the city. As they went higher up the more Adrian saw of the wonderful city he should have seen before.

He felt buzzed, like he could do anything. _'Well you couldn't navigate this city on your own.'_ His inner voice commented.

Adrian looked up and realized that that the lady who helped him was still there with him.

"Um..thanks."

Marinate looked back at the stranger. He was rubbing the back of his head slefconshisly. She would have found that cute if there wasn't a chance of him killer her.

"For what?" Marinate asked

"For back there and helping me out now." Adrian said while blushing.

Marinate smiled at him a true smile one that she hadn't worn in a while. _'If he is a murderer at least he has manners.'_ She thought.

"No worries."

Adrian was struck by the smile she gave him it wasn't like the ones everyone else gave him. This one was different. It was real. He wanted to make her smile again.

"We're almost there just a little more." Marinate said moving a piece of wood from a blocked window.

"My name's Marinate by the way."

"Oh..n-nice to met you I'm..." Adrian struggled to find a name to tell her.

"Yes?" Marinate urged on

Adrian saw a little cat in the corner and blurted out "I'm Chat Noir!"

Alya burst out laughing, well if a monkey can laugh. Marinate giggled and Adrian decidedhe wanted to hear that for the rest of his life.

"You might want to work on that." She said with the monkey who was still in her hysterics.

"Your monkey seemed to like see she's howling." Adrian remarked

"Anyway we're here." Marinate said not reacting to his pun.

Adrian looked around and realized that they were in a small room with to levels there was nothing really striking about the room except that therewas a wall missing and it was facing the palace.

"Wow."

"I know right. I can't help but wonder what is living in there like." Marinate sighed longingly."

"Probably lonely." Adrian said with disdain.

"Mabey your right. Now why don't you tell me what your running from?" Marinate said siting down.

Adrian crossed the room and sat next to her. " I'm taking my first and last taste of freedom."

"Poor kitty." Marinate pouted

"Hey it's hard being what other people want you to be.

"And when ever you try to stand up the push you back down.

Adrian's eyes lit yup thankful to have someone to understand him.

"Yeah i feel so..."

"Trapped."

Their eyes caught each others. For a second there was a spark of somthing they couldn't place.

"Well kitty it seems like weremore the same than i thought.

"Yeah we are."

Alya curled around Adrian's feet and smiled, well if monkeys can smile.


End file.
